creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Puppenmeister
(Teil 1) Die Anfertigung von Puppen ist ein langer Prozess, dessen Endresultat das Talent und die Fertigkeiten des Puppenmachers widerspiegeln. Doch warum stellt man Puppen her? Blumen,Tiere, und auch Zeitalter. Alles Schöne ist vergänglich. Die Herstellung von Puppen ist ein unschätzbares Handwerk, welches es möglich macht, dieser Welt etwas so Schönes und Perfektes zu erhalten. Die Menschen sind unvollkommen, unrein und überflüssig. Tötet sie, tötet sie!“ Der Diener kniet vor seinem König und streckt ihm seine Hände entgegen :„Mein Herr! Haltet ein, Ich bitte euch!“ Herr: „Du bist unvollkommen ,unrein und überflüssig. Tötet ihn. Tötet ihn“ Diener: „Mein Herr ich bitte euch. Warum tut ihr das?“ Der Puppenmeister verzog sein Gesicht zu einem geheuchelten Erstaunen : Ja Warum nur? Warum tut er das? Warum tötet er die ihm geliebten Menschen? Durch ein Fenster schien schon fast spöttisch das fahle Mondlicht herein.Kalt und unbarmherzig. Einziger Zuschauer des mörderischen Schauspiels. Im weißen Licht blitzten dünne Marionettenfäden. Der Diener des Königs blickt angsterfüllt und entsetzt zu seinem Herrn hinauf. Doch kalt und leer sieht dieser auf ihn herab. Der Puppenmeister der oben auf einen Balken stand, mit den Fäden die aus seinem weißen Handschuh heraushingen. Durch eine elegante Handbewegung des Puppenmeisters spannten sich einige Fäden und der König zog sein Schwert. Hob es und die Klinge erleuchtete im Licht des Mondes. Der Diener kniete noch immer auf dem Boden, Tränen der Angst, liefen ihm über sein blasses Gesicht. Der Puppenmeister rief von oben dem König zu:“ Er ist unrein! Deshalb töte ihn! Er ist unvollkommen! Deshalb töte ihn! Er ist überflüssig! Deshalb töte ihn!“Der Diener bettelte: „Bitte mein Herr, tut das nicht.Erinnert euch doch; ich habe Euch und eurem Vater treu gedient! Ich war immer loyal. Bitte lasst mir mein Leben!“ Von oben hörte man den Puppenmeister : „ TÖTE IHN!“. Mit einer geschmeidigen Handbewegung, die in einer Verbeugung endete, verabschiedete sich der Puppenmeister von dem Diener. Im selben Moment in dem er sich verbeugte, stieß der König sein Schwert durch den Schädel seines Dieners. Dunkelrotes Blut lief die Klinge herab. Der Puppenmeister sprang von dem Balken auf dem er stand herab. Nun stand er neben dem König der immer noch mit starren Blick die Leiche seines Diener ansah. Der Puppenmeister sprach mit ruhiger Stimme. „ Das hast du gut gemacht. Allerdings bist du nicht im besitzt eines “Funkeln Der Dunkelheit“ und daher auch nicht wert zu einer Puppe gemacht zu werden .Du bist unvollkommen,unrein und überflüssig!“. Er hob seine linke Hand und ein weiterer Marionettenfaden schoss aus seinen Zeigefinger. Dieser wickelte sich blitzschnell um den Hals des Königs. Er ließ seine Hand wieder sinken und der Kopf des Königs fiel von den Schulter und landete neben der Leiche seines Dieners.Teilnahmslos betrachtete der Puppenmeister sich das Bild. Nur eine Kurze Weile. Mit einem geringschätzigen Lächeln und einer Verbeugung verabschiedete er sich, bevor er seinen Zylinder mit den 3 schwarzen Rabenfedern und dem roten Band zurecht rückte, sich ruckartig umdrehte, wobei die Enden seines Frackes wehten. Dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit ein Liedchen summend. Es gab zu dieser Zeit viele Gerüchte über den Puppenmeister. Nur wenige haben ihn aus weiter Ferne gesehen. Man sagte er sei immer edel gekleidet; In schwarzem Frack mit golden Manschetten und Knöpfen.Sein Zylinder soll die Farbe der Nacht haben, mit einem roten Band über der Hutkrempe gebunden, in dem 3 Schwarze Rabenfedern stecken. Er selbst soll ein Mann mittleren Alters ein. Seine Haut soll die gleiche Färbung haben wie das Mondlicht. Um seine Augen sind tiefe schwarze Ringe und unter dem linken Auge soll ein keltisches Muster sein. Er soll hellbraune Haare haben, beinahe Orange. Man erzählt sich, daß der Puppenmeister ewig Leben soll. „Doch warum nennt man ihn den Puppenmeister? Wegen seiner Art zu töten? Nein, nein deswegen nicht. Er kann Menschen zu Puppen machen. Doch nicht jeder ist es wert eine Puppe zu werden. Bevor die Auserwählten, die Ehre erhalten als Puppe verewigt zu werden, prüft er sie sorgfältig. Er besitzt einige Steine die er seinen Opfern zukommen lässt.Sie alle werden auch :“Funkeln der Dunkelheit“ genannt. Jeder Stein hat eine besondere Kraft. Und ein jeder bringt auf seine Weise, unvorstellbar viel Glück. Jedoch wird der Besitzer, sofern sein Herz nicht rein ist, machtbesessen. Bekannt sind 6 Steine: 1.Ein Schwarzer Diamant. Dieser wird „ Dunkle Freude“ genannt . 2.Ein Blauer Meerestopas. Auch bekannt unter dem Namen „Strahlende Hoffnung“ 3.Ein Grüner Turmalin. Diesen Nennt man : „Ewiges Strahlen“ 4.Ein Rubin. Er wird auch: „Blutiges Glück„ genannt 5.Ein Feueropal. Wird von dem Pöbel auch als: „Brennendes Leuchten“ bezeichnet und 6.Ein weißer Diamant. Er trägt den Titel „Strahlende Erlösung“. Dieses Geschenk sollte mit viel Dankbarkeit angenommen werden. Denn es ist eine Ehre vom Puppenmeister auserwählt zu sein. Doch nachdem sich der Puppenmeister Jahre weder gezeigt noch irgendwen zu einer Puppe gemacht hatte, ging das Gerücht um, er sei gestorben. Und Jahrhunderte später war er ganz vergessen . Der Puppenmeister kehrt zurück Doch Heute auf den Tag sind seine Taten genau 666 Jahre vergangen. Es war Zeit zu der Jack the Ripper sein Unwesen trieb. Die Leute lebten in Angst und Furcht. Es war ein kalter Winter und die Temse war zugefroren. Manche berichteten das sie in der Nacht im Nebel, die Gestalt eines Herren gesehen hätten und durch die Straßen ertönte ein Lied. Zu der Zeit war es eine ungeschriebene Regel Nachts In seinem Haus zu sein und dennoch fand man des öfteren die Leichen Von Buben die nicht hören wollten. Sie waren alle entstellt. Ihre Gesichter waren von Angst gezeichnet und allen wurde der Kopf abgetrennt. So sauber das man es für das Werk einer Guillotine halten würde. Neben den Leichen fand man des öfteren eine kleine Porzellanpuppe auf deren Kleid die Worte: "Unvollkommen,Unrein und Überflüssig" liebevoll gestickt standen. Nun kam das Gerücht des Puppenmeister wieder. Zudem verschwanden kleine Kinder. Jungen wie auch Mädchen. Und jedes der Kinder hatte vorher einen der der Steine aus dem Funkeln der Dunkelheit bekommen. Es gab auch einige Räuber die nicht daran glaubten. Sie stahlen den Kindern die Steine doch trafen sie alle in der selben Nacht auf den Puppenmeister der mit betrübter Stimme sagte: „ Der Stein den ihr bei euch führt....es ist bedauerlich, doch dieser Stein hat euch nicht zu seinen Besitzer erklärt.“ Mit diesen Worte machte der Puppenmeister eine Bewegung und sofort wahren die Räuber und Diebe in den Marionettenfäden gefangen. Diese bettelten um ihr Leben: “Hab Erbarmen!“ sagten sie alle mit Tränen in den Augen. Der Puppenmeister legte seinen Kopf zu Seite und sprach mit gefühlsloser Stimme: „Lass mich kurz überlegen ..... „ Nachdem er dies sprach machte er eine leichte Bewegung mit der Hand und die Marionettenfäden schossen durch den Körper des Räubers wonach er keine Kontrolle mehr über sich hatte. Wie ein Marionettenspieler Bewegte der Puppenmeister seine Finger. Er spielte mit den Räubern, er ließ sie Qualen erleiden. Und schlussendlich ließ er sie alle zu ihrer Waffe greifen diese sahen mit angsterfülltem Blick wie ihre eigene Hand mit der Pistole auf ihre Schläfen zielte. Sie versuchten sich zu wehren doch es half nichts. Sie hörten die Puppenmeister mit Wahnsinn in der Stimme sagen: Unvollkommen.TÖTE SIE! Unrein. TÖTE SIE! überflüssig. TÖTE SIE! Mit einer einzigen Fingerbewegung des Puppenmeisters drückten die Verbrecher ab. Ihr Blut verteilte sich über den weißen Schnee. Der Puppenmeister drehte sich um und verschwand. Er ging durch die Straßen auf der Suche nach den Kindern die einen seiner Steine besaßen.Er sang ein Lied. Doch mit Freude in der Stimme. Nun konnte man es auch verstehen was er sang: „London Brige is falling down.“ Er ging leise von Haus zu Haus in denen die Kinder lebten, die sein Geschenk erhalten haben. Um Mitternacht hatte er alle 6 Kinder die einen Stein besaßen. Und die folgten dem Gesang des Puppenmeisters und stimmten mit ein. Dieser Gesang war betörend. Sie folgten dem Puppenmeister in den Nebel hinein und verschwanden. Sie sind dazu auserwählt, Puppen zu werden. Viele sind ihnen in den Nebel gefolgt um ihre Kinder wieder mitzunehmen, Doch sobald sich der Nebel verzog waren ihre Leichen zu sehen. Doch in ihren Gesichtern waren weniger Angst sonder mehr Entsetzten zu sehen. Also ob sie vor ihren Tod etwas gesehen haben was sie nicht glauben können oder eher wollen. Die Vernichtung des Puppenmeisters Ich gehöre zu Scotland Yard und bin mit meinen 22 Mann starken Team beauftragt worden, diesen Wahnsinn zu beenden. Ich bereite alles vor. Heute Abend werden wir einen Versuch starten. Ich weise meine Männer nochmal ein. Allen ist die Furcht deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch es gibt kein zurück. Er wird heute wiederkommen um mehr Kinder zu holen. Wir müssen dies Stoppen. Ich habe 3 Teams vor jedes Haus stellen lassen die die Kinder beschützen sollen. Der Vollmond steht nun über der Stadt. Er hat eine seltsame Färbung...es scheint so also ob er heute heller wäre als sonst. Doch das ist sicher nur Einbildung. Und plötzlich hören wir den Chor... Alle sind schockiert.. wie.. wie kam er an den Wachen vorbei? Der Chor wird lauter er bewegt sich direkt auf und zu. „IN STELLUNG GEHEN!" brüllte ich mein Team an. Und da kam er auch schon mit einem Chor um die Ecke doch was wir sahen ließ und das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Nicht nur die 6 Kinder sondern unsere Wachen begleiteten ihn. Die Kinder waren schon zu Puppen gemacht worden und von unseren Wachen.... Ihre Blicke waren angsterfüllt. Tränen liefen ihnen über die Wangen. Der Puppenmeister sah uns an dann die Wachen die er mit dabei hatte. Er lächelte und verbeugte sich. Die Wachen taten es ihm gleich. Er lachte weiter. Ich rief nur: „ERSCHIESST IHN“. Eine volle Kugelsalve erwischte den Puppenmeister worauf er mit überraschten Gesicht umfiel. Er war völlig durchlöchert. Wir atmeten auf, und waren froh dieses Monster bezwungen zu haben. Unsere Freunde wurde jedoch von einem hämischen Lachen unterbrochen. Der Puppenmeister richtet sich wieder auf. Aus seinem Kopf rieselten Sägespäne sein Unterkiefer hing nur an einer Seite fest. Ihm fehlte ein Auge. Seine Kleidung sah aus wie von Motten zerfressen. ER WAR AUCH EINE PUPPE! Er lachte und wir waren gelähmt vor Angst. Er blickte wieder zu den Wachen die wieder unter seinem Bann standen. Er Hob die Hand die Wachen taten es ihm gleich. Nun fasste er mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf. Die Wachen voller Angst und Panik machen es nach. Nun begann der Puppenmeister seinen Kopf zu drehen, die Wachen folgten seinem Beispiel. Ein Furchtbares knacken war zu hören. Einige meiner Männer übergraben sich bei den Geräuschen, der Puppenmeister lachte psychopathisch während er weiter drehte. Die Wachen waren tot, doch drehten immer noch weiter. Man hört wie ihr Fleisch riss, die Knochen splitterten und inmitten dieser grausigen Geräuschen lachte der Puppenmeister. Mir war schwindelig. Doch ich fasste nocheinmal meine Kraft und rief: SETZT BRANDGRANATEN EIN! WIR BEENDEN DAS HEUTE UND HIER! RÄCHEN WIR UNSERE KAMERADEN! Jeder Meiner Männer griff sich an Gürtel und zog eine Brandgranate hervor. Alle zogen den Stift heraus. Ein wunderbares Geräusch als des Stift gezogen und die Granaten scharf waren. Alle warfen ihre Granaten in Richtung des Puppenmeisters. Mehrere Explosionen waren zu hören.. und unser Umfeld wurde in ein helles Rot getaucht. Ein verhasstes und bösartiges Rot.Die Flammen tanzten als ob sie sich freuen den Puppenmeister in sich gefangen zu haben. Als ob sich sie freuen ihn durch sich leiden zu sehen. Die Köpfe der Kinderpuppen zersprangen, es war eine Geräuschsymphonie. Das Knallen der Porzellanpuppen, das Knistern der Flammen, das Pfeifen des Holzes aus dem der Puppenmeister gefertigt war.Er sagte noch: "unvollkommen,unreif, überflüssig tötet sie!“. Dann fiel er in sich zusammen. In genau diesen Moment bäumten sich die Flammen auf. So als hätten sie gefallen am Töten gefunden und nachdem der Puppenmeister gestorben ist wollten sie mehr. In minutenschnelle stand die gesamte Stadt in Flammen. Ich war mit meinen Team das nur noch aus 10 Männer bestand wie gelähmt. Als wir uns gesammelt hatten rannten wir los. Wirklich die ganze Stadt brannte. Aus einigen Häusern liefen brennende Leute. Einer packte einen aus meinem Team und schrie: "HELFT MIR!!!!!". In dem Moment in dem die Flammen den Polizisten berührten ging dieser ebenfalls in Flammen auf. Ich schrie: "HALTET EUCH VON DEN LEUTEN FERN!!! DAS IST KEIN GEWÖHNLICHES FEUER!". Plötzlich vernahmen wir ein höhnisches Lachen von einem Dach. Wir sahen auf. 3 Männer griffen zu ihren Waffen und erschossen sich. Den was da auf dem Dach war,war noch unmenschlicher als der Puppenmeister. Es war ein Wesen was eine Seite eines Engels und die andere Seite eine Dämons hatte.Die Seite des Engels war in ein Weißes Kleid gekleidet. Weiße Flügel und ein nettes, junges Gesicht. Auf der anderen Seite war das Gesicht eines Dämons. Mit schwarzem Gewand und fledermausartigen Flügeln. Es lachte und rief mit der Stimme eines Engels und eines Dämons:„Ich bin untröstlich. Mein Diener war unpässlich. Er konnte meine Befehle nicht vollkommen befolgen". Keiner meiner Männer glaubte was er da sahen und ich beinahe auch nicht. „Er war nicht geeignet um eine reine Welt zu schaffen.“ 2 meiner Männer begannen zu beten. Diese Tatsache schien das Wesen äußerst amüsant zu finden, denn es sagte:“ Ihr klammert euch an Worte? Ihr klammert euch an Gott? Er wird euch nicht helfen! Menschen sind so amüsant!“ Ein Polizist: „Gott wird uns retten und dich in die Hölle verbannen aus der du kamst." Das Halbwesen setze eine ernste Miene auf und erwiederte: „Ich kann euch gerne das Gegenteil beweisen!“ Mit diesen Worten sprang es vom Dach packte einen der beiden Polizisten am Kopf, hob diesen grob hoch so das er jetzt direkt in die Augen des Wesen blickte.Die Pupillen des Wesens begannen rot zu glühen. Der Kopf vom Polizisten wurde rot, seine Augen drehten sich nach hinten. Mit zufriedenem lächeln ließ das Wesen von ihm ab. Er sank tot zu Boden. Mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen verschwand des Wesen. Wir standen wie angewurzelt da. Mein Team und ich waren von den Flammen umringt. Das Rot und Gelb, das Knistern und Knacken. Wir waren wie paralysiert Die Flammen kamen immer näher doch wir bewegten uns nicht. Wir konnten es nicht. Wir sahen dem Tod ins Gesicht. Eine Mauer aus Flammen türmte sich über uns auf. Ich tat meine letzten Atemzug. Dann brachen die Flammen über uns zusammen und verschlangen uns. Der Schmerz war grauenhaft. Doch ich konnte nur daran denken, dass wir den Puppenmeister besiegt hatten. Doch er war nur ein einfacher Bauer auf dem Spielfeld. Er wurde nur gelenkt. Von einem Wesen das noch viel mächtiger war. Wir haben bei dem Spiel einfach nicht den nächsten Zug überdacht. Wir haben verloren. Doch das Spiel geht weiter, solange der König nicht fällt. Ich blickte durch die Flammen zum Nachthimmel der vom Rauch ganz schwarz war. Mit der Hoffnung ein Licht zusehen. Doch dies blieb mir verwehrt. http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:LucrioCreepy Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen